Traditionally, communication sessions, including telephone calls, etc. have been processed and charged according to policies of communication providers. Oftentimes, these policies involve setting triggers for communication session control, where these triggers are processed at various points during a communication session flow to determine a course of action to take with respect to the communication session. Such actions may include allowing the communication session, terminating the communication session, etc.
Unfortunately, using the aforementioned triggers for providing control of communication sessions is associated with various drawbacks. For example, the triggers are generally applied without regard to a relevancy of the triggers to the particular communication session. Accordingly, processing of triggers that are not necessarily relevant (e.g. due to business needs, etc.) results in the unnecessary consumption of processing resources. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.